User talk:Dubiousdugong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Stepmother page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 17:49, February 11, 2012 You were kicked from chat for repeatedly join-flooding. Please contact an admin when your connection is significantly more stable. ClericofMadness 05:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You seem to not be listed on the User Submissions page for some reason. Please readd yourself and all your OC ClericofMadness 02:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 20:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 23:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RL Gore Pics You have been banned for 1 week for linking to a crime scene photo, after repeatedly being told it was against the rules. Never, EVER do that again. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 01:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Short story Hello, my class is currently doing a short story unit and i was wondering if i could give your story "the stepmother" to my students to read. also if you give me your name so i can give you credit that would be great. thanks! Dall713 (talk) 19:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Dall713 SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Using racial epithets If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deletion I deleted it because I was going through theory pastas and deleting ones which weren't that great. Yours wasn't really a theory and from a story perspective it wasn't well told. If you approached it more as a straightforward story it would probably work better. As it is, it's just too quick and lacks atmosphere, imagery and suspense. When you just gloss over everything it's such a silly story. It's like a child trying to tell a scary story, "Uh, yeah, there's these dentists and they don't take any money. Instead, they take ALL YOUR TEETH. That's, like, the opposite of what a dentist is supposed to do. And if you try to get dentures, you won't be able to! And if you somehow do, the dentist comes back AND STEALS THOSE TOO!" And the last paragraph is extra silly. Community dental colleges? That's not a thing. And dental students have to practice on something, but I'm sure it's not a bunch of loose teeth. It's usually not good to call attention to how little sense your work makes, especially when your reasoning makes it seem even more ridiculous. I'm standing by my deletion on the grounds of not meeting quality standards. If you want, you can take it to deletion appeal and someone else can review it. If you want to do work on it, here's a copy: http://pastebin.com/vQRGz7md ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Your appeal Hello. I am sorry to inform you that your appeal has been reviewed and denied. Please see Deletion Appeal#Guys' Night Out (DENIED) for further details. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Template:YoutubePlayer Please do not use autoplay in pastas. At all. Thank you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, but could you at least temporarily lift the edit block so I could add a photo? Dubiousdugong (talk) 08:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) : I locked it for a day because you kept re-adding the template. I've unlocked it, just do not continue doing that please. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:07, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Origins of Mickey series deletion Your Origins of Mickey series has been deleted because it was considered a spinoff of the Abandoned by Disney series (in the sense that it borrowed elements/ideas from it). The first pasta barely passed the quality standards on its own (I would go as far to say that it didn't, in all honesty); it was poorly executed, not very original, unrealistic and even nonsensical. If it weren't for its popularity I probably would have considered it for deletion long ago, and if it weren't for the two sequels I might have not deleted it at all. While the second one at least seemed like it was TRYING to not be a subpar knockoff of Room Zero, the third one was a downright shitty ripoff of A Few Suggestions. TL;DR: Your series was a subpar ripoff of AbD and has been deleted as a result. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Lots of post wondering what new stuff your thinking of doing :) please do let me know hello I am a fellow user on this wiki and I was wondering if I am able to help with anything. just let me know and I will be glad to help mostly at any cost. please know it has to do with stories or this creepypasta wiki. please let me know. yours for eternity, Gir Bear Hey, just saw your message; I'll get right on to working on that narration. Thanks a bunch. LittleCreepyRed (talk) 05:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, thought I'd share a link with you on the reading of your Vault 957 story; hope you enjoy it. :) http://youtu.be/tdKD77D_AH4 LittleCreepyRed (talk) 21:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey I think my private message is messed up :/ if you still have my number text me. AshleyLovesMusic123 (talk) 23:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC)AshleyLovesMusic123 Re:Chat Ban your ban had nothing to do with that it had to do with me scrolling back up to check for any leftover people who blanked the chat and when i did my search i found you had helped blank the chat at some point. (i even took a screenshot to prove this http://prntscr.com/3t99bg ) also fred savage has a really punchable face (talk) 03:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) If that is so, then how long is my ban? Don't you see? We are you. (talk) 03:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) You Kinda scare the living shit out of me with your work. In a good way. You might be selected to be interviewed at some point in the future, as a heads-up. I even had the idea of you and Bitter (aka Likferd) doing some kind of cross-interview in the future. I'd LOVE to see two fine writers like you asking each other questions that other writers might glean information on. You're both very descriptive and paint quite horrible mental pictures with your work. Or we can just do the regular way where someone just interviews you. Anyway, I'm rambling; just wanted to let you know that I'm a fan. Cheers, man. Mystreve (talk) 00:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re It's not really up to me. We are going to be switching interviewers every month. The interviewer of that month then selects the person they are interested in. If I get selected again eventually, you will definitely be considered though. Mystreve (talk) 14:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Contest I have decided and I'm sorry, but you're not eligible. It's basically for all the reasons I mentioned in the thread. I hope you're not too disappointed. I'm sure I'll have another contest and I might make the eligibility more open. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 11:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) October Writer's Lounge Good morning, So, I am reaching out to you today in regards to October's Writer's Lounge interview. You've been selected as I am sure you already have heard. Equally exciting, I have been asked to conduct the interview. So, before we get to that phase, we now we just need to work out what method you'd like to do the interview, like email, Skype, G-chat, etc. Once we get that set, you can go over any specific areas that you might want me to emphasize, like certain pastas, specific life events..so forth and so on. Either way, I look very forward to doing this. We have several weeks as your interview won't be due to post until the 1st week of October. I will be spending this time going through your pastas and finding some good talking points. Please reach out if you have any questions, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds like a plan. My Skype is banningk1979 so just send me a request and we can start working out some of the specifics. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Project Here is what I have so far, I will be posting it in the next couple of days, just wanted your feedback first on the rules or any suggestions you may have. http://pastebin.com/wtdGgfAh EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Do u still wanna rp it logged me out o.0 Re Yes. The Sweeping reads like a knockoff of The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas. The beginning of the stories are practically identical. The endings are a bit different, but otherwise, it looks as if your story is plagiarized off of the other. There's nothing else really to talk about as the stories speak for themselves. I'm deleting The Sweeping from the site and issuing you a one month ban. What gets me is that you're a good writer and some of your other work shows it. I simply don't know why you choose to blatantly rip off someone else; and more than once. It is to my understanding that this isn't the first time you have copied someone else's work and tried to pass it off as your own (you copied Slimebeast's stuff too). Shame on you for that. I'm going to be watching any submission you produce in the future with a very discerning eye. TL;DR: Stop copying people's shit. Mystreve (talk) 11:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Due to the large amount of stories that were cribbed from other authors, the ban has been extended indefinitely. Here is a list of the stories so far that have been found to be blatantly similar/cribbed from other pastas, the counterparts have been attached. The Sweeping - The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas Hell's Gallery - The Portraits The Candyman - Hypno's Lullaby Fun Facts - Abandoned by Disney Cyklon D - Room Zero :I'm sorry it's come to this, but your ban has been extended indefinitely and now your stories are being reviewed in an attempt to see if any more are plagiarized. Send a message to my email if you wish for any copies to be sent to you. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest The page is up and ready to be viewed! Thanks for contributing and making the contest successful. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) Remember me? CONGRATULATIONS Your pasta blood whistle has been selected for fail of the year my hopse on you suceeding